1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a system for actuating at least one actuator.
2. Description of Related Art
The so-called 1oo2 systems (1oo2=1 out of 2) are known, in which a selection logic decides which of two control units is to be activated. The decision is made as a function of the activating signals supplied to the selection logic. The activating signals are generated by higher-level diagnosis and monitoring devices which continuously check the two control units with respect to their reliability performance. The implementation of these diagnosis and monitoring devices, in particular, is associated with a high degree of hardware and software expenditure.
A system and a method for switching a control between redundant control units are known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,845,467 B1. During this process, the status of the two redundant control units is monitored to determine whether it is necessary to switch the control between the control units. The monitoring and the switchover system are hardware-based and the control is implemented via a state machine. Status signals are generated which correspond to the status of the control units to which they are assigned.